1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical blind.
2. Background Information
A conventional vertical blind is known in the art that includes a head rail and plural movable carriers arranged within the head rail. The conventional vertical blind further includes louvers that are hung from the carriers, rotation shafts that are mounted in the head rail, and a rotation-transferring mechanism for transferring the motion of the rotation shafts to the louvers, which, in turn, rotate about their vertical axes. When the blind is opened, the louvers are folded at the end of the head rail. The vertical blind is closed by moving plural carriers. The louvers hung from the carriers are turned as one unit by turning the rotation shafts. If all the louvers are oriented nearly parallel to the head rail, the louvers are in a screening state and screen the view from the inside. If the louvers are oriented nearly perpendicular to the head rail, the louvers do not screen the view and are in a viewing state. The vertical blind is used by alternating between the screening state and the viewing state.
However, this conventional vertical blind is disadvantageous because all the louvers simultaneously perform the same movements. The movement and shape of the blind, thus, is monotonous.
The conventional vertical blind is further disadvantageous because, when in the viewing state, all the louvers are oriented nearly perpendicular to the head rail. Thus, light from the outside can enter the inside of the room. Moreover, the interior of the room is fully exposed to view through the louvers from the outside. Thus, privacy cannot be guarded.
The present invention seeks to overcome such disadvantages. It is an object of the present invention to provide a vertical blind where alternating louvers can be placed in a different position from those louvers adjacent to the alternating louvers. Thus, the vertical blind has a variety of shapes.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a vertical blind in which light can enter the room from the outside without fully exposing the interior of the room to viewing from the outside through the louvers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical blind in which the louvers automatically restore to their original position after the louvers have been flapped by the wind or like. Thus, the inside of the room is not fully exposed to view from the outside of the room.